New Year Surprise
by Hanako Yamanari
Summary: Naruto akan memberi kejutan tahun baru untuk Hinata. Mau tau kejutannya apa?


**My Fireworks Party, Happy New Year 2013! **

_**I'm a new author... Maaf kalau ada penulisan yang salah :)**_

_**Happy Reading...!**_

_**-Did not like Do not read!-**_

_**2 Days Before New Year**_

Hari itu di Konohagakure, suasana malam begitu ramai menjelang tahun baru 2013. Ada yang menghias rumahnya dengan kerlap-kerlip lampu berwarna-warni, ada anak-anak yang bermain kembang api, ada juga yang menyewa sepeda roda empat yang berupa seperti becak... _(-salah naskah-_-) _Semuanya sibuk dengan kerjaannya masing-masing. Termasuk juga dengan Uzumaki Naruto. Anak laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik dengan 3 garis di pipinya juga sedang menyiapkan sesuatu untuk kekasihnya—Hyuuga Hinata. Yaa, bisa dibilang _surprise_ sebagai tanda 'cinta'nya selama ini. Apa saja yang ia lakukan? Yukk... kita intip ke rumahnya.

Di rumah kediaman Uzumaki, Naruto sedang duduk sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya kebingungan yang membuat sang Ibu, Uzumaki Kushina heran dengan tingkah anak semata wayangnya ini.

"Naru-chan, kau kenapa sayang? Daritadi Kaa-san lihat kamu cemberut terus..." Tanya Kushina yang sedang membersihkan peralatan makan di dapur seusai makan malam barusan.

"Argh... Aku bingung, Kaa-san..." Keluhnya sambil beranjak dari sofa. Lalu berjalan mondar-mandir sampai ujung kakinya terbentur kaki-kaki meja, yang kebetulan saat itu ada Namikaze Minato, sang ayah tertawa-tawa. Naruto langsung melompat-lompat berteriak kesakitan, tapi hal itu malah membuat Minato tambah tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit.

"A-a-a-a-a-a... ADOOOHHHHHH! Tou-san kenapa malah ketawa sih?!" Bentak Naruto. Minato langsung menutup mulut menahan tawanya. Wajah Naruto langsung manyun seperti bayi yang minta susu-eh? (Naruto _crybaby _ya... )

"Hmph...hmph... gomen, Naruto. Wajahmu lucu kalau begitu, mirip seperti Kaa-san'mu itu...Hahahahaha" Minato langsung tertawa kembali, tidak kuat menahan tawanya. Naruto hanya cemberut sambil mengusap-usap kakinya yang kesakitan. _GLEGARRR... _Tiba-tiba saja suasana menjadi menyeramkan ketika Kushina memasang tampang _deathglare_ ke arah Minato sambil memegang _fry-pan _di kedua tangannya -_background-pun berubah menjadi kilatan petir raksasa menyambar di belakang Kushina, rambutnya berkibar terbelah menjadi 9 bagaikan ekor Kyuubi-eh ada tanduknya juga loh!... suasana neraka terasa di ujung trakhea Minato... keringat dingin keluar bercampur takut pada tubuh Minato``` TAMATLAH KAU! - BOFFF...!_ "Author, ini kenapa Out Of Topic (OOT) sih?" Lho koq adegannya ilang? Ups, Naruto-kun marah... Maklum OOT *bacadiwarning-nya* hehehe. Okeh, back to the STORY!

Kushina mengacungkan _fry-pan_'nya ke hidung Minato. Lalu mengangkatnya seperti bersiap-siap ingin memukulnya.

"Kau bilang apa tadi? Apa kau meledekku, MI-NA-TO?" Ujar Kushina dengan tampang haus darah. _DUAAARRRR! _Minato langsung mengigiti kukunya. Wajahnya pucat ketakutan—_yaa, biasalah namanya juga SUSIS (SUami SIeun IStri) *digaplakMinato*. _Minato berusaha menenangkan Kushina.

"T-tu-tunggu dulu, Kushina. Maksudku wajahmu lucu karena sangat manis—yaa! Karena kau cantik!" Wajah 'setan' Kushina pun mereda—hilang deh. Kushina langsung melompat ke pangkuan Minato lalu memeluknya sampai membuat Minato sesak napas.

"Kyaa~ Minato-kuuunnnn..." Teriak Kushina dengan manja. Minato sibuk susah payah untuk melepaskan diri dari pelukan 'maut' Kushina. Sedangkan Naruto yang sedari tadi hanya mengelus-elus kakinya, cuma bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah kedua orang tuanya.

"Huuhhh... Dasar tidak tau malu!" Ketusnya. ZINNNG! Kaki Naruto-pun sakit kembali. Sepertinya itu karma._.

Sementara itu di kediaman Hyuuga, sang gadis cantik putri dari ketua klan Hyuuga, Hinata, sedang sibuk dengan buku resep yang ia baca. Tiap halaman ia balik, balik, balik, lalu kembali ke halaman awal membuat Hinata frustasi membacanya.

"Ahh... kami-sama apa yang harus aku buat untuk Naruto-kun? Setiap halaman yang kubaca tidak ada makanan yang cocok untuknya... Bagaimana ini?" keluhnya. Hanabi, adik dari Hinata yang kebetulan sedang masuk ke dapur menghampiri kakaknya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Nee-chan_... _Mau buat masakan untuk Naruto-san ya? Boleh kubantu?" Hinata terkejut dengan kehadiran adiknya secara tiba-tiba. Lalu ia tersenyum. "Mohon bantuannya ya, Hanabi-chan_..."_ dan mereka'pun sibuk mempersiapkan semuanya di dapur.

"Arigatou, Hanabi-chan_..._ Sekarang semuanya sudah selesai. Lebih baik kau tidur dulu, nanti bisa dimarahi Otou-san_..._" Hanabi mengangguk. Lalu ia pergi meninggalkan Hinata. Hinata menghela napas. "Semua persiapan sudah selesai. Tinggal menunggu waktunya saja" Ujarnya lega.

* * *

_**1 Days Before New Year**_

Beberapa jam lagi tahun baru akan tiba, tapi Naruto masih belum tahu apa yang akan ia berikan kepada Hinata nanti. Ia pun memilih untuk berjalan kaki mengelilingi desa Konoha. Ia menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya, lalu menghembuskannya lagi. Pikirannya menjadi lebih tenang. Ia memejamkan matanya, memikirkan kejutan apa yang akan ia berikan nanti. Efek lampu pijar muncul dari kepalanya. "Ah! Aku tau!" Teriaknya senang. Ia ingin berlari entah kemana tujuannya, tapi terhenti setelah ia menabrak seseorang. "Kyaaa!" orang itu meringis kesakitan. Ketika Naruto ingin membangunkannya, ia terkejut ternyata ia menabrak Hinata. Seketika ia langsung memeluk Hinata, yang tentu saja membuat Hinata kaget.

"Gomenasai, Hinata... daijoubu?_"_ Naruto melepaskan pelukkannya lalu mengelus kepala Hinata. Wajah rona merah langsung muncul di wajah imutnya, yang membuat Naruto tersenyum usil melihatnya. Walau sudah berpacaran selama 1 tahun, tetap saja rona merah di wajah Hinata tidak pernah hilang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Hinata?" Wajah Naruto yang tersenyum dengan menawan membuat Hinata seperti kepiting rebus. Jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. Ia ingin pingsan disini, tapi itu hanya akan membuat Naruto bertambah panik. Ia pun mencoba menahan rasa gugupnya. Merasa tidak ada obrolan Hinata mencoba memulai percakapan.

"Ngg... N-Naruto-k-kun m-mau ke-m-m-mana?" Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hehehe... sebenarnya aku hanya _refreshing _saja. Hinata sendiri dari mana?" Tanya Naruto

"A-anu... Aku habis dari toko bunga tapi tokonya tutup menjelang tahun baru. J-jadi a-aku memilih u-untuk pulang s-saja" Jawabnya malu-malu. Naruto tersenyum melihat tingkah Hinata. Lalu mengelus pipi Hinata dengan lembut membuat Hinata panas olehnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke toko bunga milik Ino? Aku rasa tokonya masih buka" Ujar Naruto. Naruto menggandeng tangan Hinata menuju toko bunga.

Setibanya, mereka langsung berlari masuk ke dalam toko karena Ino berniat untuk menutup tokonya. Ino hanya menggelengkan kepalanya oleh tingkah mereka. Mereka melihat-lihat bunga di sekitar ruangan toko. Naruto melirik ke arah Hinata, terlihat Hinata tertarik dengan salah satu bunga lavender di sudut ruangan, lalu berpindah melihat bunga yang lain. Naruto mendapat ide. Ia langsung menuju kasir dan berbisik kepada Ino tentang rencananya. Ino membelalakan matanya. Entah apa rencana Naruto sampai membuat Ino terkejut.

"I-itu tidak mungkin selesai dalam waktu sesingkat ini, Naruto!" Ujar Ino. Tapi Naruto tidak mau menyerah. Ia tetap membujuk Ino agar mau mengabulkan permintaannya. Akhirnya Ino mengalah. Naruto melompat girang. Ino hanya pasrah menuruti permintaan Naruto.

"Baiklah kalau memang itu rencanamu Naruto, kurasa aku butuh bantuan teman-teman yang lain. Bagaimana?" Naruto mengangguk setuju.

"Yosh! Tapi kumohon buatkan yang istimewa ya? Karena ini kejutan spesial untuknya..." Ino mengangguk. Mereka sepakat dengan rencana Naruto. Hinata mendatangi mereka yang sedang asyik mengobrol dengan rencananya.

"Umm... Naruto-kun aku rasa sudah cukup. Ayo kita pulang" Mereka menatap Hinata bingung.

"Kau tidak jadi membeli bunga, Hinata? Kenapa?" Tanya Ino bingung.

Hinata menggeleng. Terlihat raut sedih di wajah Hinata membuat Naruto tertegun. Naruto merangkul Hinata mencoba untuk menghiburnya. Air bening menetes di mata lavendernya. Ia mengusap air matanya, lalu tersenyum. Hinata langsung pergi menuju pintu keluar yang diikuti oleh Naruto di belakangnya. Hinata masih berjalan di depannya. Naruto menahan Hinata oleh tangannya, menariknya, lalu mendekapnya dalam dada bidangnya. Hinata terkejut. Hangat—ya, dadanya begitu hangat, membuat Hinata merasa nyaman olehnya. Naruto membelai rambut Hinata, lalu menciumnya. Hinata menangis terisak, masih di dalam pelukan Naruto. Tak terasa air mata juga menetes dari mata biru sapphire Naruto. Suasana begitu dramatis-_***hiksu*Author juga jadi ikutan nangis...**_

"_N-Naruto...-kun... 1 tahun akan segera berlalu... Naruto-kun sudah... sudah berbuat banyak u-untukku. Naruto-kun selalu membuatku s-senang. T-tapi selama ini, a-a-aku hanya membuat Naruto-kun sedih, aku... a-aku... selalu merepotkan... merepotkan Naruto-kun. Gomen... gomen..."_ Tangisan Hinata tumpah di pelukan menatap Hinata dengan lembut.

"Hinata, apapun yang Hinata lakukan untukku aku sudah merasa senang. Selama Hinata terus berada di sisiku aku sudah merasa bahagia. Yang penting, aku sudah menunjukkan tulusnya cintaku padamu Hinata... Hanya Hinata, satu-satunya wanita yang sempurna di mataku, juga di hatiku... Aishiteru... Hinata" Naruto mencium bibir Hinata, sontak membuatnya kaget. Tapi Hinata membalas ciumannya. Cinta mereka benar-benar sangat indah.

Naruto teringat sesuatu, ia langsung mengajak Hinata ke suatu tempat di mana ia melaksanakan rencananya. Ia mengajak Hinata ke taman di pusat desa Konoha. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 00.10 , Naruto langsung menjentikkan jarinya pertanda suatu kode. Tiba-tiba munculah kembang api raksasa berbentuk hati dengan kembang api berbentuk bintang di sekitarnya. Hinata sangat senang, belum pernah ia menyaksikan pesta kembang api semeriah ini sebelumnya. Apalagi, ini dikhususkan untuknya. Pesta ini juga disaksikan oleh penduduk Konoha. Mereka benar-benar senang. Ada yang meniup terompet, ada yang bersorak ria, ada juga yang mendokumentasikan kembang api itu dengan kamera. Pesta ini berlangsung sangat meriah. Hinata berdebar-debar, ia sangat bahagia dengan hadiah Naruto. Ia memeluk Naruto dan menangis bahagia. Naruto senang, rencananya telah berhasil, ini juga berkat bantuan sahabatnya. Disamping itu ia juga menunjukkan padang bunga lavender dan rangkaian bunga berbentuk hati raksasa di sekitar taman itu. Hinata sangat terharu.

"Arigatou, Naruto-kun..." bisik Hinata pada Naruto. Naruto menunjukkan cengiran khasnya. "Yosh! Ini juga berkat bantuan teman-teman, Hinata" Hinata tersenyum. Lalu menunjukkan tas yang dibawanya kepada Naruto.

"Eh? Apa ini? Untukku?" Hinata mengangguk, lalu menyuruh Naruto membukanya. Ternyata isinya adalah kue _black forest_ berbentuk hati dengan tulisan 'Hinata Loves Naruto'. Dan sebuah kotak kecil berisi sepasang boneka berbentuk Naruto dan Hinata. Naruto sangat gemas melihatnya.

"Kue dan boneka ini buatanmu Hinata? Indah sekali. Aku suka bonekanya. Mirip sekali dengan wajah kita, hahaha... Arigatou, Hinata" Hinata ikut tertawa. Ia mengajak Naruto duduk di bangku taman dan memakan kue _black forest_ Hinata, sambil menyaksikan kembang api yang berlangsung selama 10 menit. Akhirnya mereka bisa menunjukkan rasa cinta mereka. Mereka'pun hidup bahagia di tahun baru yang indah ini... _Happy New Year 2013-Minna!_

_**Horeee... selesai juga ceritanya. Gimana, seru gak? Yaudah, Author pamit dulu yaa... semoga di tahun 2013 ini kita bisa menjalani hari dengan hati gembira, sama kayak Naruto dan Hinata... hihihihihi... Okeh, Ittekimasu-Minna! Oyasuminasai! Maaf bikin ceritanya bukan pas tahun baruan-_- hehehe...  
**_

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR 2013!**_


End file.
